


Sweet As Sugar

by prinanalogicality



Series: Sugar Daddy Phil! [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sugar Baby Dan, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Phil, age gap, how filthy can the tags get, petnames, pure sin, safe sex, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Dan gets a reward for being such a good boy.





	Sweet As Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my nsfw phan blog, erodanous. I take requests!  
> Also, as for ages, Dan is 20 years old in this and Phil is 34. So, Dan is of age to legally consent.

“What a good boy.”

A husky, bass tone voice fills the air of the bedroom, a soft, pleased sigh from the bed soon following.

Standing by the foot of the luxurious bed is Phil Lester, successful businessman, dressed to the nines in his deep black suit. Everything is prim and proper, not a wrinkle to be seen on the expensive fabric. Slowly, his arms move to cross over his chest, a smirk playing on his thin, pale lips as he admires the sight before him.

On the bed itself lies his lover, bare from the waist down, torso clad in nothing but one of Phil’s university hoodies. The oversized garment swallows the brunette, the fabric riding up to reveal the smooth skin of his hips, the small of his back, and a bit of his tummy. He is on his knees, rear end in the air, chest pressed against the cream colored comforter beneath him.

“You look so pretty, just like that. You listen so well, my most beautiful boy.” Reaching out, Phil’s fingertips just barely brush over Dan’s back end before pulling back slightly. “Tell me, what did I ask you to do?”

“You told me you were going to be home at nine pm. You told me to freshly bathe, keep my hair curly, and make sure my skin is nice and smooth, just how you like it. You told me to make sure I’m nice and clean and stretched out for you, fitted with my silver buttplug with the light pink gem on the end. You wanted me to wear something I know you like, and I know you like it when I wear your clothes, so I put on your old university hoodie for you.” While Dan speaks, Phil’s fingers brush over his back end again, slowly tracing between his plump cheeks to press down on the gem of the plug with his thumb.

“Are you forgetting something, Daniel?”

“So I put this on for you, daddy.”

“There you go. Wiggle for me?”

Instead of replying verbally, Dan shifts his hips back and forth, and Phil watches with keen interest as the smooth, rounded globes before him jiggle enticingly with the movement. The boy before him truly is a work of art, masterfully created to exist in a world that pales in comparison to his beauty.

“I think you deserve a reward for listening so well. What are your thoughts, dollbaby?”

The prospect of a reward is thrilling to Dan, making the half hard appendage hanging between his thick thighs twitch in interest. “I take what you give me. If you think I deserve a reward, then I would be grateful to accept it, daddy.”

A groan rumbles from Phil’s chest as he grins, pressing a fleeting kiss to Dan’s left cheek. “Such a good answer. You definitely deserve a reward. What do you want?”

“I want you. Always.”

“Yeah? You want me?” Straightening his posture, Phil begins to remove his suit. “Stand up. You know what to do.”

Following the older man’s instructions, Dan stands, his curly hair framing his rosy cheeks and bright, lust glazed eyes. The bright green color of Phil’s hoodie stands out against the boy’s pale skin, and Phil licks his lips, noting how Dan mimics the movement. Reaching out, the brunette takes each article of clothing Phil removes, carefully taking them to the hook by the bedroom door so they may be properly laundered. Finishing undressing until he is wearing nothing but briefs, Phil doesn’t miss how Dan stares down at the growing bulge concealed by the fabric, his teeth nibbling on one of his plush pink lips.

“Tell me again. What do you want?”

“You.”

“That is not a valid answer, Daniel. Tell me what you want, specifically.”

Brown eyes avoid looking at Phil directly, sweeping around the expanse of the bedroom. “Are you sure I can ask for anything, daddy?”

“Of course, sweetheart. I always consider your opinions, and this is meant to be a reward. I want to give you something you want.”

“Then... I want you. Your tongue, I mean. Inside me?” The brunette shifts from foot to foot, and Phil looks down, enjoying the sight of the small tent where he knows Dan’s length is straining against the long hoodie, long enough that the hem brushes against Dan’s creamy thighs.

“That sounds like a reward to both of us. I love rimming you just as much as you enjoy it. Back on the bed, now, then. Bum up, nice and pretty for daddy, yeah?”

Eagerly, Dan crawls back onto the bed, pressing his face against the pillows as he spreads his legs, making sure to arch his back so his rear end is presented to Phil. The older male grunts, pleased, moving to the nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube, setting them on the bed within reach.

“Do you think I should let you cum while I rim you? Or should I wait to let you cum when I take you?”

“Whatever you see fit, daddy.”

“No, no, I want an answer this time. You think you can cum for me more than once tonight? Be honest, princess.”

Phil looks up, watching as Dan nods slowly, fingers curling into the pillowcases.

“Yes, daddy.”

Leaning forward, Phil peppers kisses over Dan’s full back end cheeks, grasping them in both hands, enjoying how there is still a bit of Dan’s lovely pudge spilling over his fingers despite how big his hands are. “What are your colors?”

“Green for good, yellow for dunno, red for stop, please.” Dan’s reply is immediate, as Phil is always sure to ask before they begin.

“What is your color now?”

“Green, daddy.”

Receiving the young brunette’s consent, Phil hums as he leans back, grasping the gem of the butt plug between long, pale fingers. He slowly begins pulling it out, his eyes zeroing in on watching as the pink, puckered hole of his boy stretches around the wide bulb of the plug before the plug is completely removed, leaving a fluttering gape between Dan’s cheeks. Setting the silver plug on the nightstand, Phil grasps Dan’s cheeks again, spreading them and using his thumbs to press into the eager hole before him, just barely dipping in and stretching it before  pulling back, stroking the inner part of Dan’s cheeks.

“Make your pretty hole flutter for me, sweetheart.”

Despite the embarrassed whine that passes his lips, Dan follows Phil’s instructions, and Phil watches as Dan’s hole clenches and unclenches on nothing, pulsating and twitching with Dan’s conscious effort to move the muscles there.

“So beautiful. Stunning, really.” Phil murmurs quietly, leaning in to trace the tip of his tongue over the hole gently before pressing the flat of his tongue directly over it, lapping at it. Dan mewls, high and long, and Phil moves his hands to grasp his thighs, squeezing firmly.

Leaning back, Phil spits down onto Dan’s asshole, watching as his saliva slowly dribbles into the spread hole. He closes his eyes and leans back in, using his own saliva as a lubricant in order to slip his tongue inside the willing hole, exploring Dan’s sphincter before pressing in deeper, more insistent, drawling more whimpers and mewls from the receiving brunette.

Dan’s cock is fully hard now, curved and flushed between his thighs. Phil pulls back his right hand in order to blindly search for the hard length, smirking as his hand brushes through a steady stream of precum. Following the trail, he presses his fingertips over the head of the drooling cock, thumb feeling the thick vein on the underside of Dan’s dick throbbing.

“Oh god, daddy, please. May I cum? Please?” Dan’s voice is muffled by his hand, the sleeve of Phil’s hoodie balled up in his fist. His teeth dig into the fabric, dampening it with his saliva as he murmurs against it desperately.

“Cum, baby.” Phil mumbles gruffly against Dan’s skin, his fingers drumming against the very tip of Dan’s cock. With permission, Dan gasps and bucks his hips as he is guided over the edge into orgasm, his toes twitching and thighs quaking as the overwhelming sensation tackles his senses. The brunette’s hole clenches down against Phil’s tongue several times, cock releasing several spurts of thick cum onto the comforter and onto Phil’s hand, and Phil absolutely revels in the wrecked, whiny keens that fill the room as Dan releases.

He continues his ministrations until Dan shies away from the contact, his hips lifting to guide his length away from Phil’s hand. Having mercy on the boy, Phil hums and pulls back, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk.

“Clean up time.”

Slowly, Dan moves to turn to face Phil, sitting back on his haunches, He looks like a heavenly mess, pupils blown wide and lips reddened and swollen, no doubt due to him biting at them and rubbing them against the rough fabric of his hoodie. The brunette reaches out, gingerly grasping Phil’s hand to bring it up to his face, his small pink tongue darting out to lick his own cum off of the man’s hand. Once Phil’s hand is clean, he looks up at the ravenette’s face, eyes half-lidded.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re so welcome, darling. Lie down on your back for me.”

Dan does as he’s told, lying onto his back and spreading his legs widely. His cock is half hard again, lying against his stomach, and Phil chuckles deeply. Dan is so young, so beautiful. And he is all Phil’s.

Shifting forward, Phil carefully removes his briefs before tossing them away, not caring to have Dan hang them up. He opens the foil packet he set aside before to pull out the large condom, taking care to place it on his above average length correctly. With the condom in place, he allows himself a few strokes, pale fingers wrapping around his thick girth and tugging, utilizing the lube that came from the packet.

Dan shifts, impatient, craning his neck to watch Phil’s movements. Phil finds it endearing, how much Dan enjoys looking at his dick, loves deepthroating it, touching it, having it deep inside his ass.

Opening the tub of lube, he dips his fingers into the thick substance, allowing it to warm up before smearing a healthy amount over Dan’s hole and dipping them in, thoroughly coating the brunette’s walls. He dips his fingers in again to bring the lubrication to his length, slicking himself up so he may take Dan as he pleases without any risk of dry sex to hinder their act. He closes the tub and pushes it aside, moving closer, lifting Dan’s thighs and settling them upon his own, hard cock poking at the waiting hole. 

“Color, Daniel?”

“Green. Daddy, please.”

Phil wastes no more time, allowing himself to indulge in the waiting body beneath him. Knowing Dan does not need extensive stretching, he pushes in slowly, just as a precaution, but the hole expands around him easily, taking him in expertly. Before he can even ask or dare to wait, Dan is murmuring a quiet plead of green, and Phil pulls back before drilling his hips hips forward, pelvis repeatedly slapping against the pale skin of the back of Dan’s thighs, tinging them a delicious shade of red.

Gripping onto the underside of Dan’s knees, Phil presses them down onto the bed, looming over Dan’s willing body. The flexible submissive moans out loudly as Phil is able to reach in deeper at this angle, able to take more and more from him, able to make him feel more.

Phil’s heavy, hard cock repeatedly finds its way to the soft bulb of Dan’s prostate, pounding against the sensitive bundle in order to bring his lover more and more pleasure. Dan’s cock is at full mast again, drooling precum against his stomach, the hoodie ridden up to his chest again.

“Pull the hoodie up. Let me see your chest fully, I want you to play with your nipples.” Phil’s voice is rough, almost a growl, and Dan looks up at him with tear filled eyes due to overwhelming pleasure. With shaky hands, he pushes the fabric up, and Phil hungrily takes in every inch of exposed skin, licking his lips like a predator eyeing its prey.

Dan’s delicate fingers find their way to his pink nipples, and Phil is pleased to find that the little nubs are already hard, more than likely due to the intense pleasure the brunette is enduring. Taking the nubs between his thumbs and index fingers, Dan squeezes, gasping out. His cock twitches against his stomach, dribbling more precum, and he pulls at his nipples, rolling them desperately.

The sight makes Phil moan out loud, nails digging into Dan’s skin. He lifts his gaze to look at Dan’s face, and he is not at all disappointed to see Dan’s cheeks are deeply flushed, wet with the tears that had managed to escape his eyes. His lips and chin are wet with his saliva, mouth hanging open loosely as squeaks and pants escape. The curls of his fringe are sticking to his forehead, sweaty and slick, and his eyes are just barely open, slightly crossed, occasionally focusing on Phil’s face before unfocusing again. The brunette’s head bobs with each powerful thrust Phil delivers, and Phil thrives on the sight.

“I want you to cum for me, baby boy. My lovely sweetheart, my darling. You think you can do that for me? Huh?” In response, he receives a subtle nod, one most would have missed unless they were trained to notice such a movement. “Then cum for me. Feel me when I cum inside you.”

Dan absolutely unravels beneath him, a loud, broken moan escaping him as he is taken over by a second orgasm. Phil continues his fast pace, drilling into Dan, lovingly leading the young male through the intensity of a second orgasm. It doesn’t take Phil much longer to cum himself, dropping his head down to dig his teeth into Dan’s shoulder as he growls deeply, pumping his cum into the condom, seated deep within Dan’s heat. 

The body beneath him practically melts against the sheets, and Phil carefully unclenches his jaw, pressing gentle kisses over the red, bruising area. He lifts his hips to pull out of the tight hole, hissing lowly as he slips off the condom, tying it off and taking care to properly dispose of it in the waste basket beside the bed, also throwing away the condom packet. He puts the tub of lube away and turns his attention to the beauty still lying on the bed, cooing quietly.

“Hey, Danny. Are you all right? Give me a color, baby?”

“Green.” The response is quiet, barely there, and Phil breathes out a grateful sigh that Dan is around enough to respond.

“Good boy, good job.” He gently grasps Dan’s right leg, massaging his thigh gently and guiding him slowly to straighten out his leg, assisting in relaxing the locked muscles. He does the same to the other leg before moving on, taking care to massage each of Dan’s fingers. “You did so well, sweetheart. Really, that was amazing. So many boys can’t cum more than once, but you can. You’re amazing, one of a kind, truly.”

The praise makes Dan stir, and he smiles softly, watching as the boy shifts his hips, eyes opening to look up at Phil’s face. Dan delivers a dimpled grin, a quiet giggle passing his lips as he blinks a few times. “Clean up time?”

“No clean up time now, honeybun.” Leaning forward, Phil delivers a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “You stay right here. I’m just gonna get a washcloth to wipe you down, all right?”

At that, Dan immediately objects, reaching up to loop his arms around Phil’s neck in protest. “Don’t go.”

“I just want to clean you up so you don’t complain or feel icky later. I’ll be back in less than a minute, then we can cuddle all night long, precious.”

Reluctantly, Dan releases him, settling back against the pillows. Phil presses another kiss to his forehead before turning away, heading back to the bathroom to run warm water over two washcloths. Returning, he wipes the cooled cum from Dan’s stomach with one, using the other to wipe over Dan’s forehead, chin, and neck. He tosses the cloths aside with his underwear before helping Dan to sit up, taking his soiled hoodie off of the male and peeling back the dirty comforter, chuckling when he sees another comforter just beneath it. He pushes the dirty one off of the bed, pulling the clean one over his body and Dan’s.

“Get some sleep, Dan.” He murmurs, wrapping an arm around Dan’s shoulders. In response, Dan snuggles up close to Phil’s side, setting his head on the older male’s shoulder.

“You’ll still be here in the morning, right?”

“Yes, dear. I will be.”

That seems to lull Dan into a state of calm that allows him to drift off to sleep, and Phil breathes out a soft content sigh as he stares up at the ceiling, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! I have a deep love for sugar daddy Phil with sugar baby Dan, so if I get a good reaction to this I might flesh out a sugar daddy Phil/sugar baby Dan universe.


End file.
